Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure DVD and Blu-ray
Here is a list of the Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure DVD and Blu-ray releases. =DVD= Volume 1 General Information *Release Date: 19 June 2019 *Price: ￥3,800 *Product link: http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/precure/bluraydvd/dvd01.php Episodes *01: Glitterific~☆ Shining In Space, Cure Star Is Born! *02: A Friend From Space☆ Cure Milky Is Born! *03: The Pretty Cure Are Disbanding!? Search For The Power Of The Star Princesses☆ Special Clips *Cure Star's ending theme song dance lesson *Promotional DVD *Non-Credit Opening Sequence *Non-Credit Ending Sequence Volume 2 General Information *Release Date: 17 July 2019 *Price: ￥3,800 *Product link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9689/ Episodes *04: Ciao! A Shining Smile☆ Cure Soleil Is Born! *05: A Secret Transformation☆ The Lady is Cure Selene! *06: An Imagination of Darkness!? The Dark Pen Appears! Special Clip *Cure Star's ending theme song dance lesson Volume 3 General Information *Release Date: 21 August 2019 *Price: ￥3,800 *Product link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9713/ Episodes *07: Exciting! The Grand Strategy To Repair The Rocket☆ *08: Off To Space We GO☆ The Planet Kennel Is Wonderful! *09: Ring of Friendship! Star Donuts☆ Special Clip *Cure Star's ending theme song dance lesson Volume 4 General Information *Release Date: 18 September 2019 *Price: ￥3,800 *Product link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9715/ Episodes *10: Sparkling☆ Welcome To Planet Coumarin! *11: Shine☆ The Power Of The Southern Cross! *12: Goodbye Lala!? The Movie Director Is An Alien☆ Special Clip *Cure Star's ending theme song dance lesson Volume 5 General Information *Release Date: 16 October 2019 *Price: ￥3,800 *Product link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9743/ Episodes *13: Lala's Exciting First Day At School☆ *14: The Party Of Smiles! The Family's Sonrisa☆ *15: The Treasure Scramble! Look Out For The Space Phantom Thief☆ Special Clips *Cure Star's ending theme song dance lesson *Program Advertising CM Volume 6 General Information *Release Date: 20 November 2019 *Price: ￥3,800 *Product link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9745/ Episodes *16: Aim For Victory☆ Madoka's Arrow! *17: Enemy? Ally? The Treasure Blue Cat Is Searching For☆ *18: Publish That New Story☆ Mom's Manga Journey! Special Clip *Cure Star's ending theme song dance lesson Volume 7 General Information *Release Date: 18 December 2019 *Price: ￥3,800 *Product link: Episodes *19: To The Planet Of Rainbows☆ Blue Cat's Secret! *20: Light Up The Galaxy☆ Cure Cosmo Is Born! *21: The Rainbow Spectrum☆ Cure Cosmo's Power! Volume 8 General Information *Release Date: 22 January 2020 *Price: ￥3,800 *Product link: Episodes *22: Welcome Home, Dad! The Hoshina Family's Star Festival☆ *23: So Many Fuwas!? Fuwa☆Panic! *24: Melting Hearts! The Concert of Planet Aisuno☆ Volume 9 General Information *Release Date: 19 February 2020 *Price: ￥3,800 *Product link: Episodes *25: The Whole Starry Sky Festival☆ Yuni's Memories *26: The Mysterious Invader!? The Dreaded Pajama Party☆ *27: The Ocean Planet! Swim Your Way To Becoming A Mermaid☆ Volume 10 General Information *Release Date: 19 February 2020 *Price: ￥3,800 *Product link: Episodes *28: A Burning Heart! Tradesman Flare Helps Repair The Rocket☆ *29: I'm Home ~lun☆ The Melancholy in Planet Saman *30: Lala's Thoughts And The AI's Feelings☆ Promotional DVD *Release Date: 3 February 2019 *Price: free with the codeword shown at the end of the first episode Product Specifications *Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure great great great introduction *Transformation dance lesson *Ending dance lesson *Pretty Cure Miracle Universe PV *Pretty much all the items introduction *Goods event introduction Movie DVD *Release Date: 19 February 2020 *Price: ￥7,600 (Blu-Ray), ￥5,700 (DVD Special Edition) or ￥4,700 (DVD Normal Edition) *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9751/ Product Specifications *Non-Telop Opening / Ending *Twinkle Stars Dance Lesson *Special TV Size version of Twinkle Stars =Blu-Ray= Volume 1 General Information *Release Date: 18 September 2019 *Price: ¥23,000 *Product link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9595/ Episodes *01: Glitterific~☆ Shining In Space, Cure Star Is Born! *02: A Friend From Space☆ Cure Milky Is Born! *03: The Pretty Cure Are Disbanding!? Search For The Power Of The Star Princesses☆ *04: Ciao! A Shining Smile☆ Cure Soleil Is Born! *05: A Secret Transformation☆ The Lady is Cure Selene! *06: An Imagination of Darkness!? The Dark Pen Appears! *07: Exciting! The Grand Strategy To Repair The Rocket☆ *08: Off To Space We GO☆ The Planet Kennel Is Wonderful! *09: Ring of Friendship! Star Donuts☆ *10: Sparkling☆ Welcome To Planet Coumarin! *11: Shine☆ The Power Of The Southern Cross! *12: Goodbye Lala!? The Movie Director Is An Alien☆ Special Clips *Cure Star's dance lesson movie *Promotional DVD *Non-Credit first OP & ED *Transformation scene & art collection *Setting materials gallery *CM collection Volume 2 General Information *Release Date: January 22, 2020 *Price: ¥23,000 *Product Link: http://www.cdjapan.co.jp/product/PCXX-50162 Episodes *13: Lala's Exciting First Day At School☆ *14: The Party Of Smiles! The Family's Sonrisa☆ *15: The Treasure Scramble! Look Out For The Space Phantom Thief☆ *16: Aim For Victory☆ Madoka's Arrow! *17: Enemy? Ally? The Treasure Blue Cat Is Searching For☆ *18: Publish That New Story☆ Mom's Manga Journey! *19: To The Planet Of Rainbows☆ Blue Cat's Secret! *20: Light Up The Galaxy☆ Cure Cosmo Is Born! *21: The Rainbow Spectrum☆ Cure Cosmo's Power! *22: Welcome Home, Dad! The Hoshina Family's Star Festival☆ *23: So Many Fuwas!? Fuwa☆Panic! *24: Melting Hearts! The Concert of Planet Aisuno☆ Special Clips *Cure Star's dance lesson movie *Non-Credit second OP & ED *Transformation scene & art collection *Setting materials gallery *CM collection Category:Merchandise Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:DVDs Category:Blu-rays